Prisoner Of War
by Dark Kaze Ryuu
Summary: Hikaku was captured by the Senju clan. As a hostage, he spends his time annoying them. Madara needs to come up with a plan to save his comrade. And everything starts to change... Complicated affairs much? HikaToka, HashiMada, TobiIzu


**A/N: **It's been a long time since I've updated. This is a new story made by KunoichiWolf and I. Please be patient for my other stories. I had a lot of things to deal with in real life, so I apologize. Just to let you guys know, Uchiha Hikaku and Senju Toka are actual naruto characters. They only appeared once in the anime and manga. I hope you all can give this a chance and read it as well as review it.

**Pairings: **Hikaku x Toka, Hashirama x Madara / Madara x Hashirama, Tobirama x Izuna

**Warnings: **There will be lemon in the future chapters.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the characters.

.:: ::.

The battle had raged on for several days now. With the Senju clan keeping the upper hand, the Uchiha leader, Uchiha Madara, had no choice but to order a retreat. This was a battle Uchiha would not win, especially with all the deaths that have been dealt by their opponents. The Senju clan watched as their adversaries left the battle field, except for the dead. And, unbeknownst to them, one wounded Uchiha who did not have the strength to flee, was hidden amongst the corpses. As the Senju clan's members began to leave off the scene as well, Uchiha Hikaku let out a sigh of relief. It looked like he would be able to escape once the enemy left the fields and make his way back to his own clan.

No doubt that they would think him dead if he did not return by sunrise the next morning. However, when they stopped leaving, tension built up inside of him.

Senju Toka stopped as she and her clan were leaving the scene. Tobirama noticed this, and stopped as well. He glanced at her, a look of confusion on her face. Was it possible she sensed someone alive on the battlefield that shouldn't be? An enemy hiding out somewhere that they hadn't noticed? Toka was, after all, a sensor type.

"What's wrong? Did you find something?" Tobirama asked, quirking his eyebrow at the woman. He knew quite well that she would only find anything suspicious if something had bothered her, and this time, it was.

"Perhaps..." Toka replied, her eyes narrowing slightly. She walked away from the others and scouted through each area, checking to make sure that no one was still alive.

The white-haired snorted in amusement as his eyes scanned among the field. He watched her for a minute or two before finally deciding to follow, making his way over the dead bodies and placed both hands on the back of his head. "You need to relax. It's impossible for someone to still be alive right now..." He nudged a corpse with his foot and knocked it off his way. "They're all dead, you see?"

"I sense chakra, though..." The woman said. "Somewhere... close by." She continued to inspect through the bodies, trying to search out which one was alive. At full stats, she would be able to pinpoint it immediately, but due to the battle subsiding just recently, she was nowhere near recovered. It was lucky she was able to sense chakra at all.

Hashirama noticed his brother and cousin were no longer behind him, and stopped to glance over his shoulder. He spotted them out in the battlefield still, looking through the fallen shinobi. Sighing, he went to see what was going on. The rest of their clan continued towards camp, leaving the three of them alone. Well, not really alone... A certain Uchiha was getting a bit, well, nervous.

"If I were you, I'd leave him or her. That enemy is as good as dead out there anyway." Tobirama stood next to his cousin's side and shook his head in disbelief. He didn't feel like staying too long nor wait for another second, and looking at those bodies made him feel disgusted or better yet, sick to his stomach. "Leave them to rot here."

_'They're getting REALLY annoying...'_ Hikaku thought in his mind. _'Including that stupid fuzzball who can't keep his mouth. Why can't they just leave already?'_ His eyelids closed for a moment, and he leaned himself against a tree, hidden away from them. There were few, maybe even more corpses gathered about to where he laid. Some toppled and the rest were practically everywhere; next to him, in front of him, etcetera. He wanted to run, but with his strength and chakra drained, there was no way unless... He could try to think of a plan and create a diversion to flee while they're occupied, but what?

"That's just cruel." Toka replied. "I'm surprised you'd say something like that, considering how against such actions Hashirama-kun is."

Overhearing the last part of their conversation, Hashirama sighed. "Toka-chan is right, otouto. We find any wounded and take them as prisoners." With that, he noticed how the bodies were also hidden amongst the trees as well. He motioned towards where the trees thickened again. "Check over there as well, there are some scattered about."

"Hai." Toka nodded. "If I find them, I'll call you over."

With that said, the woman headed straight in Hikaku's direction. The situation was becoming increasingly worse for the Uchiha. If he was found, he would become a prisoner of war, and would most likely never return to battle. Or even if he did, it would most likely be on the Senju side unless he somehow managed to escape them. That, unfortunately, was unlikely.

_'Shit, I'm in trouble...'_ Hikaku frowned, taking a quick peek from his location and noticing the woman heading straight his way. He turned his head, allowing a soft sigh escaped his lips and closed his eyes once more. What will he do now? Try to run away? Yeah, right. Even if he could, they can easily capture him, so that was out of the question. Then again, he was stubborn to refuse and be captured at all. His breathing suddenly changed rapidly, hearing the footsteps moving closer. The only option he can do is pretending to be dead. _'Would that work...? I'd be damn surprised...'_ He slid his hand and rummaged in his bag for a kunai, but hid it away in case if the other found out.

When the sound of footsteps neared by and stopped, he closed his eyes and hoped for the best it would become successful to trick the woman.

"Eh, gomen, but I don't feel like sticking around here too long and I'm pretty tired.' Tobirama complained, stretching his arms wide. "Well, the sooner we're done here, the better."

"Too bad." Hashirama told his brother. "We're all tired, but this needs to be done. If by chance there is someone here, then it could be to our benefit."

As Toka neared the living Uchiha, she began to hone in on which one was alive. She saw Hikaku against a tree, and stared for a moment. Such a high-ranking member of the clan had been too weak or injured to retreat? The woman had to force back a laugh. Slowly she approached him, drawing her sword and placing it at his neck.

"Discard any weapons you have immediately." She ordered. "And don't just lie there, I'm well aware you're not dead."

"Tsk..." The Uchiha opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Heh. You're pretty slick for a woman, aren't you?" He replied in a not-so-amused tone of voice. His hand gripped on the kunai, clenching it in his fist and threw it away. Hikaku lowered his gaze upon the blade on his neck and fixed his attention towards Toka. A tiny smirk crept his facial feature and his obsidian eyes glistened in the moonlight. "You, Senjus, are truly annoying. I would rather die than to step foot in your territory."

"Too bad, Uchiha." The woman replied. "Hashirama-kun! Tobi!" She called for the other two. Hashriama looked up, hearing his fiance calling for him. He motioned for his younger brother to follow him towards her.

"Hm? Did she find someone?" Tobi asked, tilting his head and followed behind, heading towards his cousin's direction. As soon as they met up with her, he snorted at the wounded Uchiha lying on ground. "Seems like we've found ourselves one."

Hikaku frowned, narrowing his eyes at the trio and glared. "Heh. It would have been better off if you all just left, other than to mind your business."

"You're on what is now our territory." Hashirama said. "So, it is our business."

"How are we going to bring him to camp? The rest of them have all gone back already." Toka commented.

"Tobi's going to have to carry him back." The leader stated plainly, turning to leave.

"Eh?" Tobirama blinked, his eyes widening. Did his brother just told him to carry the Uchiha? "Hell fucking no! ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I don't want to carry that bastard on my back!" When the elder Senju was already far from hearing, the white-haired groaned and pulled on his hair. "Baka nii-sama! Ugh!"

"Oh, stop whining, furball. Your screaming is causing my ears to bleed." The Uchiha replied sternly. "I'm wounded. Now carry me or do you want to hear your brother scolding you? Or maybe that woman over there can tell you to shut up."

"Why you little-" He growled, though Tobirama knew the other was right. He hated to be lectured by his brother and they awfully bored him to death. Without further ado, he lifted Hikaku and pulled him onto his back, then stood up on his feet and began to walked off. "Don't do anything stupid or I'll throw you off."

"Heh, I won't. Mark my words..." Hikaku smiled innocently, resting his chin on the Senju's shoulder and causing Tobirama to curse under his breath.

Toka followed close behind Hashirama, turning back only briefly when she heard her cousin shouting something incoherent. She laughed softly, looking up at the moon. It was a full moon this night, and the light brought the entire forest to life. As the two walked with the younger men not far behind, the smell of campfires was brought to them by the gentle winds.

Hashirama sweatdropped when he heard his own stomach growl, causing his fiance to laugh at him. Sighing, he scratched his head. The scent of the food that was being cooked over the fires made him even more hungry than he already was! He wasn't even sure that was actually possible, considering how hungry he was.

The delicious scent of the food swept through atmosphere and both younger men raised their head, smelling them. Tobirama sniffed, his mouth watering hungrily. "It smells so good..."

Hikaku heard his stomach growl, knowing immediately that he was hungry. How the Uchiha wish he was back home, but in this cause, he doubt he'll even get a bowl of food. He heaved a sigh, feeling discontent and closed his eyes. He would rather eat from a dirt than to eat their food.

Once everyone returned to the camp, Tobirama set their prisoner down against a tree. He tied Hikaku's wrists behind his back before standing up and looked at him. "You better try not to escape." He snorted, leaving the Uchiha there and went off to fetch food for himself.

"Fuck off..." The Uchiha muttered, re-closing his eyes once again and laid back. He was too tired to move and too tired to care, let alone his strength had drained from his body. He felt light headed though, about to pass out but struggled through it instead. After all, Hikaku was stubborn.

Toka went over to the Uchiha, handing him a bowl of rice and meat, and chopsticks to eat it with. She sat down next to him, sighing. Looking out at the rest of the clan, dancing and having fun together. She didn't really feel a part of it. She locked eyes with Hashirama for a moment, who was talking to someone.

Toka made sure to look away quickly, because she knew if she didn't he'd plead with his eyes enough to make her get up and join them. Quite frankly, she didn't want to.

"Hm...?" He reopened his eyes, lowering his gaze to the food in front of him and stared. Even though the smell flared his nostrils, making his mouth water and feeling hungrier than ever, he looked away. "I don't want it. You can feed someone else..." His stomach rumbled, needing to eat something but ignored it.

"Eat or I force feed you." Toka commanded. "Your choice."

"Sorry, did you SAY something? I didn't hear you. My ears must be plugged." Hikaku scoffed, shifting his body weight and turned away.

With that, the line was crossed. Toka was very short tempered, even more so since she was tired from battle. So, she stuck to her threat. Grabbing the chopsticks, the picked up some of the food with them and shoved them down the Uchiha's throat.

"ACK!" Hikaku felt a big lump in his throat, forcing himself to swallow it quickly and coughed a few times. After a few minutes, he took a deep breath and exhaled, easing his body to calm down. "You're out of your mind, woman." He grunted, shaking his head. "I wonder if this is how you do it when you feed someone."

"Only when they're stupid enough not to eat when I tell them to." She replied. "So, either you eat or we continue like that."

Hikaku chuckled softly. "I would love to but I'm too tired and my wrists are tied up, thanks to that furball. If you cooperate to feed me, I'll cooperate too. If not, we'll do this all night. Your choice, Senju."

"I have no problem shoving things down your throat." Toka said coldly. "However, if you do cooperate then that just makes it easier." She continued, placing some more food into the Uchiha's mouth.

"Hmph." He chewed, eating silently and gulped them up until the bowl became empty. The Uchiha licked his lips, feeling content with his stomach full. "Mm." Hikaku stared into the woman's eyes and turned away afterward without another word.

Toka stood, taking the bowl away with her. Hikaku was to be left tied to the tree until dawn. He would be watched, of course, but not by Toka. She had better things to do, like sleeping and trying to ignore Hashirama's lectures about her getting more involved with activities other than fighting and ninjutsu. Yes, she was definitely going to sleep through that.

"Tsk, a nice glass of water would have been nice. I'm thirsty too. Oh, forget it. By the way, Senju, you seriously need to control your anger!" He called after her, trying to hold back his laughter.

_'He'll be dead by the end of tomorrow.'_ Toka thought to herself aggravated. _'DEAD.'_ She mentally repeated. Perhaps she'd be lucky and Tobi would kill him first so she wouldn't be scolded for it. That would be rather amusing, she really thought so. _'Either way, he'll be dead. Annoying bastardy little prick.'_

As soon as all the members were inside their tents and only a couple of guards stayed out to watch, Hikaku sighed. "Great. I can't wait for tomorrow." He muttered, looking at the stars. "I wonder what the others are doing. I better hope Madara comes up with a plan. Ah, I guess I just have to wait and see..."

.:: ::.

**I know it's short, but I hope you guys can give us some reviews. No flaming, if anything. Read and review, please!  
**


End file.
